The Romance Games
by Day Dreamers Nation
Summary: Camellia knew she would be thrown into the arena after what her father had done. But she never knew her boyfriend and true love would be thrown into the arena with her. A story about choosing oife against love. Read!
1. Chapter 1

THE ROMANCE GAMES

CHAPTER 1:

"Do you understand me Camellia? You understand the big chance you have of being entered right?"

Ruven spoke with a calm but stern voice. My older brother knew that he could easily lose me in an instant like we lost our father. Though Ruven never spoke about it, he knew why I was most likely to be chosen.

"Camellia, answer me. Are you prepared for the possibility?"

I nodded, "I've been preparing for about a year now."

"How fast are you?" These were motivation words to keep me going and alive if my name is drawn. I need to answer positively.

"I'm as fast as the wind" I reply.

"How strong are you?" He asks.

"I can move mountains." I answer

"Where will you die?"

"I will die an old lady in my home." I say.

"Why?"

"Because I will win the Hunger Games." I say strong and reassuring. He hugs me so tight I feel like the life has been sucked out of me. Ruven has been training with me for the last year after my father died. He knew why I'd most likely be chosen for the next Hunger Games. He's been teaching me to fight like a career. Like a winner. Like my father.

"I'll be waiting in the crowd. And if you're chosen don't panic. Remember our plan. Walk like nothing exciting or scary has happened. Theirs is still the chance that someone will volunteer for you." He assures me, but I can see in his big blue eyes that he's thinking the same thing as me. I'm seven-teen. I'm too old to have anyone take my place. I look at him, his dark skin and blue eyes. We could be twins if he weren't taller than me, and older than me by three years.

He gives my one last hug and a kiss on the forehead. I walk into my room and wash up for the reaping and curl my silky brown hair. I put on my mother's red silk dress and golden necklace. My mother wore that for her last reaping. She was never picked. But after a couple years, after she married my father, her younger sister, only twelve, was picked and killed by the careers. My mother closed up after that. Never spoke again and ate and did everything in silence. As if she couldn't talk about the pain. We could tell she was hurting. And when no one volunteered she was heartbroken. She wanted a proper funeral for her sister, but the capitol disposed of the bodies and wouldn't let families have access to them. I and my brother are on our own now. Nothing to do but try to survive. My brother works in the field and harvests. In district 11, that's the only real job the men are allowed to have. I work as a seamstress and make clothing. My mother had that job. But she just lies in her bed and cries herself to sleep at night. Losing two people in a couple years was hard for her and us. But there's nothing we can do now.

I wash up my face and walk with my friends Ava to the square. She is the mayors' only child. Lucky her she's entered only 7 times. I had to enter a couple more for teseara. This year, I'll be entered in 18 times. I walk to my age group and wait for the reaping to begin. Camera's surrounded the whole square and watches our every move. Every moment will be televised. The past victors, mayor, and our escort step onto the stage. The escort I knew, probably only 21 with bright blond hair and big red lips, Elaina was her name, steps up to the mic.

"Happy Hunger Games, and May the odds be ever in your favor!"

She smiled bright white teeth and put her hands into the tribute bowl.

"Ladies first….. Camellia Bridge!"

I felt like a truck ran into me. I saw it coming, and so did everyone else. It was no surprise President Snow was trying to get back at me for what my father did.

"Any volunteers?" she says with a cheerful voice, as if it's an honor. An honor to be sentenced to your death. It's silent and no one moves a muscle.

"Okay, boys next… Marcus Lecross."

The name echoes in my head. Marcus, my friend, my family, my future.

My boyfriend.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2:

With every step he takes to the stage, my eyes get wider, my breathing slower, and my heartbeat faster. I'm going to kill him. He's going to kill me. He'll be a career. I'll be alone. I'm going to be killed by my boyfriend. All these thought are echoing in my head. Before I know it, we are ushered off the stage and into a big room with camera's fallowing our every move.

I sit next to Marcus and hold his hand. I have a tight grip. And I'm too afraid to let go. I can see everything about him. Flashing before my eyes.

Marcus and I go way back. We always went to school together and after school, or during the harvest we would climb the trees and look for mocking jays. We would try singing with them. But I wasn't the best singer, and he sang amazing. I've grown into my voice now. I remember jumping from tree to tree and playing tag. I wasn't fast. Everything memory of him was exciting and happy. Except one.

When I was 11, he and I were climbing trees and running in the fields after dark. There were torches lit so we could see just figures. While we were jumping, I ran into a tree and on the tree was a tracker jacker nest. I was stung only 4 times before I slipped and fell 12 feet and landed on my back. Everyone was still heading back to their homes. Marcus came down from the trees and found a leaf that could cure my stings. I was awake but couldn't move. I could see everything that was happening. He picked me up and took me to the doctor. If Marcus hadn't taken me to the doctor in time, I could have easily died lying there in the cold forest with the tracker jacker stings getting worse. After that, Marcus and I were closer than ever. Everyone knew how much we liked each other. Every girl wanted him. He was taller than most guys and remotely stronger. But he never noticed how the girls looked at him. Because he was too busy with me.

And then the biggest thought comes to mind. And I feel like I've been rammed. We were in the field, not even a year ago, and we made a deal.

"Since next year is my last reaping," he said, "And in a couple yours will be over. Promise me that if we both survive and are not picked, will you marry me?"

He was on one knee and I was stunned completely.

"Will you?"

I had tears coming out of my eyes. I knew I would be picked, but there was still a slight chance I could live. So I said yes. I said yes a billion times before he had to kiss me so I would stop. I wanted this moment to last forever. But as I looked around right now I saw that the moment was over. When I looked into Marcus's eyes, he was thinking the same thing as me. We weren't gonna walk down the aisle or be together. Because in a couple of weeks. One of us is going to die in an arena probably slaughtered or beheaded. The mere thought makes my want to puke. We are both lead into separate rooms in the Grand Hall waiting for anyone to come. My brother walks into the room.

"You were right, I was picked." I said hiding my face so he wouldn't see my tears.

"You have nothing to worry about. We all knew this was coming." He said

"Not the part where I'm going to have to kill my fiancé!" I don't bother to hide my tears anymore. He knew I was upset. He knew about the promise me and Marcus made a year ago.

"You're going to make it out the arena, and you're going to be happy again."

"I can't be happy when he's going to die." I'm crying my eyes out now and he can see my pain.

"Where is mom?" I already knew the answer but She should have been in the crowed or here with me.

"She back at home crying herself to sleep again knowing that she's gonna lose another one of her family members to the arena.

"It's all dads' fault! Why did he have to rebel. Why did he have to take a peacekeepers gun and shoot the others! Why couldn't he of kept his big mouth shut. Then I wouldn't be in this big mess." I was hugging Ruven and sobbing so loud I bet the reporters outside could hear me.

"What am I gonna do? I can't kill Marcus." I say

"There's gonna be 22 other kids in the arena, someone else is most likely to kill him."

"But I don't want him dead!" I cry.

I don't want him dead. And I don't want to die myself. But I know it's final, if I want to make it home I'm gonna have to kill my fiancé.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3:

We are led to a train and told to be at dinner at seven. I walk with Marcus down the hall and stop when I make it to my room.

"It's all going to be okay Camellia. We're going to make it out of here." He kisses me and start to cry. But I'm not going to show him my pain.

"Let's not pretend we don't know what's going to happen in two weeks. You and I both know that we both aren't going to make it out of that arena." I say. He hugs me and rests his chin on my forehead. I look up into his grey eyes. He smiles and let's go of me.

"See you at dinner." He says. I watch him walk down the hall into his room. When I open my door, all I see is an empty bed and a huge window. I watch the trees go by and look at the exotic animals. I wash up and change into the tank and jeans that were laid out for me. When I look into the mirror, I see the golden necklace my mother had. It's my token, and on it is the picture of the sun. I smile at the sun and think of home. As I walk back down the hall into the dining car and watch as Elaina walks in with a tall man. He must be our mentor. I can tell he's not too happy to be here. I remember watching his games; he was with my older cousin. She was strong and independent. But when I saw the games, she grew scared and frightened. Our mentor, Cyrus was his name; he let my cousin stay with him. But she was paranoid of death and committed suicide by hanging herself. When Cyrus found her the next morning, he took her down and laid her in the field. He must still be haunted by the face of the white dead girl hanging from a tree.

He looks pale and sickly now.

"Hello kids, how is the food so far?" She asks. She way to cheery to the point of annoyance. The capitol people are always this way. Always happy about everything.

"The food is absolutely amazing Elaina." Marcus says. I just nod my head and smile. The oyster shells taste amazing. But their bread isn't nearly as good as our bread back in District 11.

"Tomorrow will be the opening ceremonies! Don't argue with anything the stylists do. They've been in the business a long time. And when the tributes whine, they have… interesting outfits. I look at Marcus and see the panic in his eyes. We've seen people go onto chariots with nothing but hats or scarves.

"After dinner, we will watch the reaping again. To get a good perspective of your competition." She smiles. I breathe in and hope that we end up one of the oldest kids.

After dinner we walk into a large room with a huge TV and couch. I snuggle up next to Marcus as he puts his muscular arm around me. I feel safe with him. But I know what's coming. The first district pops up and I see two kids. No older than me. But they look scared and weak. They will last only a couple days before the career pack takes them out. District two's kids are young. Probably fourteen. I watch the other tributes face pops up. The girl from five is about my age. Maybe sixteen. But she looks like my cousin in every way. She's tall and athletic. She could make a good ally. The girl from twelve is the oldest of all of us. She has olive skin and big brown eyes. She's probably most beautiful out of us all. The boys from three, four, and eight are all strong. Stronger than Marcus. I know they will be a part of the career group. When the screen goes black I'm startled a little but look around.

"So kids," Elaina starts, "Any one look like a good ally?"

Marcus starts, "The guys from three and four look like good allies."

"I like the girl from five." I say.

"Five always has good runners. So you better be fast enough to catch up."

"Are you kidding? She's as fast as the wind!" Marcus cuts in. I look away embarrassed by what Marcus said. He's probably just as fast as me.

"Tomorrow is the opening ceremonies so go back to your room for some rest and I'll wake you in the morning to get started." She smiled and skipped down the hallway. I started walking to my room and watched Cyrus fallowing me.

"You look very familiar to me." He said.

"You knew my cousin Arianna when you were in the games." I said

He looked startled and then looked me over again. "Whatever you do, in the arena, don't let fear take over your emotions. Fear is the most dangerous thing and it will easily cost you your life." He said. I nodded and opened the door to my room. I went to sleep and saw images of my father, mother, and the terrified face of my cousin. Hanging from a tree. Cyrus was right fear is the most dangerous thing and it's so far fear is taking over me. And If I don't control it I'm going to die just like my cousin.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4:

The next morning Elaina wakes us up early for the ceremony preparations. I've been in the remake center for six hours being waxes plucked and washed. Two women work on my nails and another man is brushing my hair. He comments about every knot that he finds and says if I wash my hair and brush it every night that my hair will be shiny and smooth. I roll my eyes and imagine what Marcus's stylists are saying about him.

"Your nails are so filthy. Have you been throwing dirt your whole life?" Zendaya says. She looks like every other capitol maniac. She has a bright blue wig and matching lips. Her eyes are as silver as the moon. And she has a tattoo on every part of her body. Her friend doing my toenails is Cassandra. She has orange hair and red lips. But she has painted half her body yellow. She looks like an explosive burst of sunset.

"Your feet are so scraped and bruised. What have you been doing, climbing trees?" She asks. It makes me laugh, because I really have been climbing trees.

"Her hair is so dry! Will someone give me some product?" the man at my hair says. About 30 minutes, hair pulling, and the most painful wax treatment later, my real stylist comes out for my inspection. I sit properly in a chair waiting for the man that's supposed to be coming in. I suspect another one of the capitols crazy morons who will only yell and criticize me. Probably painted the color of the sky and will make me wear some gaudy tight and retarded outfit. I've seen people go out butt naked. Hopefully that won't be my case. About fifteen minutes later, a tall lady walks in with nothing but a white dress and her hair in a braid. She looks like someone who would have come from one of the districts. She has light brown hair about shoulder length and light tanned skin. She's nothing of expected. She's the complete opposite of everything.

"I'm your stylist Aspen. Will you turn for me please?" she asks in a smooth voice. She acts like she's been doing this job for her life. But I can easily tell that she is new. I obey her and turn slowly trying not to look at red in the face as I feel.

"I was told that your district is agriculture?" she asks. Yup, she knew. Even a capitol moron would have known that 11 is the agriculture district. I nod at her question and hope that she's not planning on having me dress as a giant stalk of grain.

"Your skin color is perfect for the outfit planned. Is everyone as perfectly tanned as you?" she asks. I chuckle at the thought that she thinks flattering will help break the ice. I give a little smile in hopes that she'll take it as a yes. She goes into another room and comes back with overalls and a straw hat. I've officially changed my mind about the not being a moron. She's being completely racist, thinking that my district is all about getting dirty and wearing pathetic scrappy clothing.

"You'll outfit will represent your farming and planting. You'll little friend will be wearing the same thing." She smiles at me. "I know that we will only know each other for about a week, but I like to get to know my tribute and understand them. You know get to know the real them." She says. But I'm not in the mood for talking. I've had way too much on my mind. Especially my plans for when I first enter the arena.

"I can tell you have a lot on your mind right now." She says.

"How can you tell?" I ask.

"I have a talent of feeling energies between people. You feel tense and thinky at the moment. And I completely understand. Do you want to tell me what's on your mind?" I take a deep breath.

"Fine, if you don't want to talk I understand. But if you don't open up now, you'll feel suffocated during the interview. I'm only trying to help." She gets up.

"Wait!" I yell after her. She turns around and sits down.

"I'm ready to talk." I say.

"Then let's start at your childhood."


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5:

The night of the ceremonies was crazy. The chariots were lined up by district and everyone was fixing hair and applying makeup. I could hear yelling from district threes girl. Apparently some eyeliner fell into her eyes and she was yelling at her stylist to fix it. My outfit was way too big on me and they covered my hands and feet in dirt.

"Those overalls do not fit you." I hear from behind me. I recognized Marcus' voice and I felt like I hadn't heard from him in ages.

"Look who's talking." I said smiling. He wore the same thing as me but extremely bigger.

"Did you hear what that girl from district three said to her stylist?" he asked.

"I heard yelling screaming and death threats." I said.

"You as nervous as I am?" he asked.

"I feel like I'm going to vomit. And I might fall out of the chariot." I said gripping my stomach. A loud voice echoed over the speakers. "All tributes onto the chariots. The ceremonies will begin in thirty seconds. Marcus and I stepped onto the chariot. I gripped onto Marcus' arm for dear life. He put his arm around my waist to steady me. As the chariot moved forward my heartbeat went faster and faster. The crowd cheered as we made our way down the road. The lights were bright and I almost fell if it weren't for Marcus.

"District 11!" a loud voice said over a speaker. I smiled and waved at the screaming capitol people. Inside I was scared out of my mind. When the ceremonies ended, I stumbled off the chariot and almost fell face first into the pavement.

"You did great out there you two." Aspen smiled and hugged both of us. I could still hear the screaming capitol people. We were led back into our rooms and watched on the TV the recap of tonight's ceremonies. When I saw our district I almost died of embarrassment. They had footage of my stumbling off the chariot. I heard a knock on the door.

"You saw the stumble didn't you?" he laughed. My head fell into my hands.

"It was humiliating!" I said.

"You know tomorrows the first day of training? What's your plan?" he asked.

"Hopefully not to look like a threat for the careers. I do now want to end up there first choice for kill." I walked into the hallway with him.

"So what are you planning on showing the game makers?" he asked.

"I'm not telling!" I said. "I'm going to bed." I said. He gave me a kiss goodnight. I closed the door to my room and lie awake in my bed. He's only making it harder and harder for us. He knows soon were going to have to kill each other. He knows that. And that's what confuses me. If he knows, why is he playing tricks? Unless this is his plan for the arena. His plan for killing me.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6:

The next morning, an alarm wakes me up at 6 a.m. The cloths for me are laid out. I put on shorts and a tank. My boots were leather and great for traction. I walk outside to the dining room. There's a huge buffet laid out in front of me.

"All this food is especially grown from your district!" Elaina says. It makes me mad that all our precious food is wasted on huge buffets that the capitol people don't even eat. I look at each fruit and just set it aside on my plate. I don't feel like eating knowing that a lot of the people back home are starving.

"Today we will be going to the training center." Cyrus says. He's still a ghostly white and he's shaking. I feel bad for him.

"Tell us what some of your strengths are." Elaina says. Marcus and I are silent. None of us know what to say. Marcus breaks the silence first.

"Camellia is great with a knife or darts. And she can climb the highest trees back at our district." He says.

"Well Marcus can use a sword and can climb higher than me. He can also lift weights up to 100 lb.!" I yell. Obviously Cyrus is impressed with both Marcus and I.

"You both need to try different things in the arena. There could be any terrain. Desert or ocean." Cyrus tells us. I freeze in my seat. I won't be able to handle ocean. And Marcus knows that. He's looking at me with worried eyes.

"Is something wrong Camellia?" Elaina asks.

"She's terrified of water. She can't swim." Marcus says.

"She better learn to swim. You never know what the terrain is."

"She's never been swimming ever. She has a bad memory with water." Marcus says. I start to shiver. When I was only eight, my brother has left me alone at the lake. When he left, I tumbled down the hill and fell into the water. I tried to get up but I just kept sinking. I passed out and only got out because Marcus was there and got my older brother. I wouldn't ever go near water again. But I knew the time would come soon. When breakfast ended, Marcus took me back into the hall.

"Are you okay? I saw how scared you look out there." He asked. I just hugged him and buried my face into his chest. He done everything for me, he's saved my life and it's only going to make it harder to get rid of him in the arena. If I plan on getting rid of him.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7:

When we enter the training center, I can see that we're the last people to come. Everyone is scattered around the center. I can see the district twelve girls at the boxing station. She has a strong arm by what I can see. I walk towards the knife throwing station but hand grabs my forearm before I can go any further.

"Remember you two; don't show off to the other tributes. Try other things you don't know." Cyrus said. Marcus and I nodded. When the door closed we looked at each other.

"What would you like to try first?" I asked. Marcus pointed towards the obstacle course. There weren't any tributes around there. There was a woman at the station who instructed us on what to do. When she blew a whistle I and Marcus sprinted across the course. I jumped aver hurdles and climbed a wall. We swung over a ditch and crawled under wires. Marcus was way ahead of me. After that he went to sword fighting and I went to the treadmills. The girl from five was already running at top speed. I started running next to her.

"I thought I was the only one that fast." She said.

"I've been running for a couple years now." I said.

"I'm Celeste." She said.

"I'm Camellia." I replied.

"What district are you from? I've never seen anyone run as fast as me. I mean, in district five, there's lots of places to run." Celeste said.

"I'm from district 11. I usually run in the fields." I said.

"We'll I'm glad I met you Camellia." She smiled. I walked off towards the knives section. There were other girls there. I saw the girl from district twelve looking at me. She looked me up and down and chuckled. I grab a handful of knives and started flinging. I got more than have of my knives at the dummies chest and the other half at the head. The girls from twelve and four were looking at me. They fallowed me to the darts section and I got my darts in the neck. When training was over they talked to the guys who I was sure would be in the career group. We would be presenting to the game makers in a couple days. I had no plan and I couldn't think of anything to show. I started to leave when the career group walked up to me. Marcus was with them.

"Hey you!" the girl from 12 called. I turned around.

"I'm Lei. I saw you at the knives section and couldn't stop thinking that you have amazing aim. And then at the treadmill we saw how fast you could run. What are your plans for the games?" I shrugged.

"To not get killed I guess." They laughed.

"We'll, if that doesn't work, you can hunt with us in the games. If you know what I mean." She smiled.

"You want me to be a career with you guys?" I asked.

"I guess you can say that. Think about it." She walked off with everyone else but Marcus.

"So you plan on accepting their offer?" Marcus asked.

"What about you? Did they offer you the same thing?" I asked.

"Only if you join they let me stay."

"Then I think we just became part of the career pack." I smiled. He put his arm around my shoulder and we walked out of the training center. I thought to myself 'Maybe I won't die in the arena. Maybe I will survive. And maybe I won't have to kill Marcus myself. Because If I leave, then he's out too. I started thinking of my plan for the games. I had a plan to have them get rid of Marcus before I have to myself. I knew I wasn't safe with them. And they must know that too.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8:

They day to present to the game makers came. We ate breakfast and waited in the training center waiting room. Since we were district 11, we were second to last. Marcus went in first. About 45 minutes later I was called into the room. I grabbed a handful of knives and darts and ran across the training center. I climbed the walls and equipment until I was hanging onto the highest pole. I looked around the room. The game makers were staring at me in confusion. I threw a dart at metal weight until the dart started bouncing from weight to weight. It got stuck right into the dummies neck. I threw a knife another way until it ricocheted off equipment and landed in the dummies face. I jumped down from the pole and landed on my feet. Just like climbing trees back home.

"Thank you miss Bridge, you are dismissed now." They said. I bowed and walked out of training center and back to the 11th floor and into my room. We would be called down for dinner and afterwards see the results. I washed up and changed into fresh clothing before leaving. Marcus ran into me in the hallway.

"So how did you do?"He asked.

"We'll both find out tonight I guess." I replied He held out his hand and I grabbed it. I shivered with every step I took. The score from the game makers determines whether or not you're good enough or if you're just another piece of meat to be killed. We ate dinner and headed into a huge room with couches and a TV.

"Okay everybody," Elaina started, "You all know how important your scores will be. But don't be discouraged if it isn't good." She turned around and the screen turned on. I watches and waited for the district to come up. The guys who were in the career group got all nines and I would have guessed. Same as Marcus when his picture appeared. We all clapped for him. But no one would have guessed me, a girl from 11, to get a ten!

"Congratulations Marcus and Camellia! You two did great for your district. It is so great!" Everyone left for the night and headed back to their rooms. I waited back in the room and looked back at the scores. Celeste has gotten an eight. I couldn't imagine what she showed the game makers. But what scared me was that the girl from 12, Lei, had gotten a seven. She seemed so strong. And she was the head of the career group. I knew she would be mad a Celeste and probably me.

"You okay Camellia?" Marcus walked into the room.

"Can you imagine that Lei got a lower score than me and Celeste?"

"Who's Celeste?" he asked

"Oh right! You weren't there. She's the fast runner from district five. The one that I thought would be a good ally." He nodded. He walked closer and closer to me. I was shivering. I wasn't okay. He pulled me into his arms and brushed a strand of hair from my face. It's amazing how safe I can feel looking into his eyes even when I knew that soon I would be thrown into an arena to fight to the death. He kissed me for a long time before he pulled away.

"Really, what's wrong?" he asked.

"You know what's wrong with me. Lei is going to be mad at me and Celeste for getting higher scores than her. I know she's going to want us to kill Celeste and I can't do it. She's like a friend to me."

"You can't be friends with Celeste. You know she's going to die. We can't grow close to anyone in the arena."

"With the exception of you?" I teased. He smiled down at me.

"We should be getting to bed. The interview is tomorrow." He smiled. I totally forgot about the interview. Ceaser has done the interview for years now. He's another key to my survival in the games. If he makes me look interesting enough, I could get sponsors. The more sponsors I get, the longer I live. The longer I live, the better chance of winning.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9:

I was back in the remake center being plucked waxed and washed by my moron stylists. After they left, Aspen came in the shiniest and most beautiful dress I've ever seen. It was a strapless dress that went down to my ankles. It was completely silver and absolutely shiny. After I tried it on, I and Aspen talked about the interview.

"Remember to smile and sit up properly. You want to look great for TV." She said while putting my hair into a braid. She's become a friend now. I told her about my father and fear of water. And the promise that Marcus and I made.

"Oh, it's so much like a love story. Forbidden love, is the most romantic love." She said when I told her.

"I sometimes wish that I said no." I said. And it was true. Saying no would be much less painful than what I'm going to have to do in the arena.

"Why say no?" Aspen asked. I took a deep breath before answering.

"If I said no then, we wouldn't be together anymore. And I wouldn't be so angry and scared and upset about what's going to happen. If he dies in the arena, I'll be heartbroken, but I know that if I die, my mother would be heartbroken. After she lost her sister and my father, she didn't think she had a reason to live anymore. But then she remembered us. But If I die, I don't think Ruven will be enough for her to stay alive." I hadn't told anyone else this, not even Ruven or Marcus. But Aspen was different. She was willing to listen and had been more of a mother than a stylist. After she was done braiding my hair she twirled my chair until I was facing the mirror. But what I saw was no girl. It wasn't me at all. But it was my mother. My mother's eyes and hair. Her beautiful dark skin and glowing complexion. I felt like a different person. I was beautiful.

Aspen led me and Marcus into a large theater and lights and cameras everywhere. A lot of the other tributes were already there. Waiting for the interview to begin. I watched Lei's eyes fallow my every move down the aisles into my seat.

"I knew she'd be pissed at me! I and Celeste got a higher score than her and now she's going to kill me!" I knew I was being melodramatic.

"Come on she's just a little stunned at the whole thing. People like that always want to be the best at what they do. Especially careers." She smiled down at me.

The music started and I watched Ceaser walk up the stage into his seat. The crowd was cheering so loud I couldn't hear him but I could hear my heart beating in my chest.

"Welcome everyone to the 56th… is that right? But I don't look a day over 20! Well, welcome to the games. I'm Ceaser Flickermen getting the inside on our tributes tonight." The crowd laughed at every joke he made. I watched as each district was called up and interviewed. It only lasts three minutes, and during that time, Ceaser tries to calm the tributes and break the ice. I watched Celeste go up in an amazing black dress with silver studs. She looked gorgeous.

"So Celeste, what would you say is your greatest strength for the arena?" Ceaser starts.

"That's an easy one. I'm one of the fastest runners. And the smartest of them all. I got a few tricks up my sleeve for the arena. I'm not as delicate as I look." She smiles.

"What would you say I your weakness?"

"I'm not telling!"

"Good to see you didn't fall for my trick!" he laughed and the crowd joined him. Celeste was perfect for the interview. She was sly and elusive. The guys from the career pack walked up stage. They were all sly in their own way. Only answering in yes or no's. Soon my name was called up.

"Welcome Camellia!" Ceaser said. I gracefully walked up the stairs and onto stage almost stumbling in my three inch heels.

"Here's a real surprise everyone, she's the daughter of our past victor Ferdinand!" he told the crowd. Hearing my father's name felt different. As if he was a stranger from another world.

"So Camellia how did you feel when your name was picked?" he started

"It was no surprise actually. I was expecting it."

"A lot of us were here in the capitol. But let's not think of that. And about that score. A ten! A lot of kids from your district get lower scores. Were you surprised?" I was a bit surprised. Usually, a tribute from 11 would be lucky to get a 7 at least. I nodded my head to Ceaser. He asked me about my dad and my plans in the arena.

"So Camellia, got anyone special back at district 11 you coming home too?" The crowd inched closer in suspension.

"Well, there is my older brother and my mother." I smiled.

"Come on, there was to be someone special. A guy maybe?"

"I do have a boyfriend if that is what you're asking." I replied.

"Well if he's watching from home, why don't you wave for blow a kiss." Ceaser and the crowd laughed.

"He is watching, but not from home."

"Well where is he watching then?"

"From down there." I pointed to the seats where Marcus and the other tributes were waiting. Lei looked at who I was pointing at and was in shock. She wasn't suspecting it and neither was the crowd. The timer for my interview went off and I exited the stage. I could still the see the shocked faces of the capitol and the smiling face of Marcus. But they weren't important. The only face that was roaming through my mind was Lei's mad, angry face. Why was she mad? And why was she shocked? The crowd didn't see it coming, but Lei was the one who was most surprised. But why? I guess I'll have to wait until the games start to figure that out.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10:

I couldn't sleep at all during the night. My mind was racing with fears of being thrown into some ocean or jungle with wild mutts. The faces of Marcus and Lei haunted me all night. But then a new face appeared. I recognized it immediately. It was my cousin from the games. Her white dead face after she was found hung. I wake up and get out of bed. I roam the halls before Marcus gets up and sees me.

"Can't sleep?" he asks. I shake my head. He opens his arms and I run into them burying my face in his chest. I feel safe with him, and I never want to let go.

"I'm scared." I finally get the words out.

"I know." He says only hugging my tighter. After he lets go of me he brushes a strand of hair from my eyes. He cups my face in his hands and kisses me.

"Remember Camellia, whatever happens in the arena, no matter what, I'll always love you." My eyes start to water up.

"I love you too, Marcus" I say. He hugs my one more time before I go back to bed. When I dream this time, It's only of Marcus and I. Back home in district 11 on that beautiful day when he proposed. But beautiful memories don't last forever. Soon, I wake up to an alarm and Aspen is at the door.

"Come on Camellia, the games begin soon."

Aspen walks with me to the roof where a helicopter is waiting to take us to the arena. I put my arms above my head so the tracking devise stays in place. The doctor has no warning and my arm is in immediate pain. He bandages it, but I can still see blood coming through.

"It will heal soon." She informs me. I nod my head. Aspen leads me onto the helicopter and I sit down and wait. The sound is loud and as I look out the window I see a huge ocean. My heart stops.

"Don't worry; the real arena is way farther away than that." Aspen says.

"That doesn't mean there won't be water there." I say.

"You know sooner or later you're going to have to get back into the water."

"I'm not going into the water. I'll never be able to get back in." I shouted. Aspen shrugged and turned around. I closed my eyes and rested for a little before the games. I was already tired and I wasn't even in the arena yet. I dreamt of Lei and the other careers tracking my down and killing me. I woke up with a startle and looked out the window.

"You're not going to see anything. They black out the windows when we're over the arena. They don't want anyone seeing it before everybody else." Aspen said.

"Don't worry about anything. I've seen what you can do. There's nothing you need to fear." Aspen aid

"What about being killed!" I yelled.

"You're smarter than that. You know what I mean."

I breathed in before the helicopter started descending into a small tunnel. Aspen led me through the tunnel into a huge room. She handed me my clothing and pointed to a changing room. I changes into black leggings, boots, a black tank, and a green spring jacket. When I walked outside, Aspen braided my hair.

"So how are you feeling?" Aspen asked.

"I'm nervous, but so is everyone else. Luckily I got some allies who are going to meet up with me."

"Well that's good! You got someone to look after you." She smiled.

"I don't think they'll be looking after me. I keep having these dreams and feelings that there just there to get rid of me. I don't feel safe with them. Especially after Lei found out that Marcus was my boyfriend." I told her.

"Well I know why, she liked him!" she said. I almost choked.

"She what? What makes you think that?" I asked.

"You know me as one of the youngest stylists' right?" I nodded at her.

"Well, I've been going around and I see the way she looks at him. She obviously in lust with him." She said. I was staring at her. No wonder Lei was so mad at me! She didn't know Marcus was taken. Now I know she's definitely going to kill me.

"All tributes onto their platforms. Launch in 60seconds." Said a voice. Aspen gave me one last hug.

"You'll do great." Aspen said. I stepped onto the platform and watched as I was lifted into the air. I waved goodbye to Aspen and watched as she waved goodbye to me.

60 seconds is how long we have to take in the arena. To my right, I see a large plain. With wheat and plants. To my left are miles and miles of trees. I smile with joy at the sight. The trees are all up to at least 60 ft. No one would be able to catch me there. Then I remember the career group. I look at Lei across from me who is pointing to the wheat field. I nod my head. Then I look at the cornucopia, I see a silver bag filled with darts and knives. Next to the darts is the dart gun. I smile; it was made just for me. The game makers put that there for me. It's been about 60 seconds. I prepare to run. The gong sounds, and I sprint.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11:

I sprinted as fast as I could, scooped up the knives, darts, and dart gun. Then sprint off toward the field. I turn around and here a scream from the other kids and watch as Celeste makes her way to the trees. I see the boys also in the career group slicing through the other tributes and cutting. I see the girl form district one running for a pack. But soon I see Lei and her machete slicing through the girl. I shuttered at the sight of the girl coughing up blood before collapsing to the ground. Lei and the other boys walked over to where we were. I saw Marcus limping with a cut in his right leg. He was holding a bloody sword.

"Are you okay, Marcus?" I asked.

"Just a little flesh wound. I'll wrap it up." Lei came over to him and whispered something in his ear. Then she glared at me.

"Alright everybody," Lei started, "We'll make camp somewhere near the woods. Every weapon you find is yours. But everything else gets laid out to ration off." I looked inside my bag. I found a gallon of water, a pack of pills, and a bandage.

"I got a medical kit!" I said then put it back in my bag. I unzipped my jacket and saw little pockets. I grabbed my knives and darts. Both sides of my jacket had at least two dozen pockets. I put knives on one side and darts on another. Then put my dart gun around my shoulder for easy access. I watched as the others took out water, blankets, ropes and other accessories.

"Did anyone find any food in their bags?" Lei asked. We all shook our heads.

"There has to be food somewhere. Or else the game will end sooner than accepted. I looked at the plants around our feet. They looked unusual. Lei and the others were already walking towards the woods.

"You coming Bridge?" one of the boys asked. I jogged over to them. No food? There had to be some somewhere in the arena. The game makers like their games to be long. Because they like watching kids die. With no food, over half of the tributes would be taken out within the first week of the games.

We walked for fifteen minutes before Lei decided we camp out in an open part of the woods. I saw the District 6 girl, a part of the group, looking into the distance of the trees. Lei was looking in the same direction.

"Do you see anything Lei?" I asked.

"What? Oh, no there's nothing there. Come on guys it'll be getting late soon. We should put our stuff down. Marcus and I have first watches. Marcus up in the trees, and I'll watch form down here. I'll be first." I grabbed a blanket and climbed up the tree onto a fork. Marcus not too far behind.

"It's good to be able to sleep good up here." He said

"I'm going to get a nosebleed, I never sleep in trees but I don't feel safe down there." I said pointed down at the others. There were eight of us total. Me and Marcus, Lei, the tree boys, and two district girls. I looked into the sky and watched to faces of the other tributes come into few. There were nine total before the song ended and the sky went blank. Nine dead, fifteen left. Celeste included. She's as smart as she said she was. Death will not find her. But it will easily find us.

I fell asleep instantly, dreaming of hopping form tree to tree with Marcus. But soon, I saw someone else behind us. It was Celeste; she fell from the tree into a lake. And never came up. I screamed. But when I woke up, I realized someone really did scream. Then a canon fired in the distance. I slid down the tree to see the district girl from four pointing at the dead girl. The other girl from the group was lying on the floor and her neck was sliced open. I saw the lungs while blood was pouring out from her.

"Who did this?" Lei screamed.

"The blood is fresh, it had to of happened when Lei was on watch." One of the boys said.

"I didn't see anything. I did leave for a moment to look for food, I didn't find any." Lei said. She glared at the boy who accused her of being careless.

"What do we do with the body?" I asked.

"A helicopter will take it, but let's just drag her out into the field before she starts to smell. Camellia take the body." Lei ordered.

"Why me?" I protested. Lei glared at me. I grabbed the girl's feet and started dragging her out to the field. I started talking aloud.

"I can't believe we're going to starve. Where is the food?" As soon as I dropped of the girl and started turning around, and a small silver parachute well from the sky. Inside the box was a plant. I recognized the plant from somewhere. I took a bite and couldn't believe the taste. Like nectar from a tree. It was delicious. I looked at the plant again; I'd seen it in the field. I looked around my feet and saw the same plant head. I grabbed the heads and pulled until the same plant came up. I gathered at least ten from the field before returning to the camp.

"Where have you been?" Lei screamed. I held up the plant.

"What the hell is that supposed to be?" she asked.

"Take a bite." I said handing them out to everyone. Everyone's eyes grew bigger and bigger with every bite.

"Oh my god it's delicious!" Marcus said.

"Where did you find this?" Lei asked.

"Around." I said. Lei smirked at me. She obviously wanted a real answer. Bur I wasn't giving away the food source just yet. I started climbing the tree but Lei grabbed my ankle.

"I see what you're doing here Bridge, and I'll play along as long as you keep bringing food. But don't start taking over this joint. I'm in charge and what I say goes. You got that?" she said with a tight grip on my ankle. I nodded and she let go of my ankle. I climbed up to my bed and looked at the plants I collected. A thousand things bounced through my mind. But none of them mattered to the real scary thought roaming. She's going to kill me. She's pissed. She's mad. And if I make a mistake, I'm going to die.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12:

We wandered through the woods looking for more tributes. Lei spotted a fire deeper in the woods. She ordered some of us to stay behind.

"Camellia, jump the trees and tell us where the fire is coming from. But If you spot anyone, don't do anything, this is my kill." She said. I climbed up a couple feet before jumping from tree to tree and getting closer and closer to the smoke. I felt bad for the poor tribute that was stupid enough to make a fire this early in the day. I spotted the girl form district seven resting on a tree while the fire burns next to her. She is cooking a fish. I look around. Where did she possibly get the fish from? That means there's a source of water somewhere in the arena. There's the rustling of leaves. The girl gets up and starts to climb the tree but it is too late. Lei's machete is already buried deeply into her stomach. Lei jumps out from behind a tree and pulls the machete out, wiping the blood on the girl's jacket. I jump down from the tree. Lei picks up the fish.

"Looks like we got ourselves some lunch." She smiles and starts walking back to the camp. I look behind me and see the poor girl. Probably 13 holding her stomach and looking at me with pleading eyes. I take out a knife and stick it in her heart. The canon fires. I put a flower on the poor girl's hair and catch up to Lei.

"Where do you think she got the fish from?" Marcus asked.

"There has to be some source of water deeper in the woods." I shivered at the thought of a lake or waterfall.

"Hand me your rope Shayne." Lei asked the boy from four. He handed her the rope and she started tying and knotting until she had a perfect net.

"Brutus, gather up some leaves." She said. The boy from eight gathered up the leaves. Before we knew it, Lei had the perfect trap.

"Here's how it's going to go down tonight. We're going to trap that little forest rat. The fast one. Camellia will lure her over pretending she wants an alliance." She said.

"What?" I asked

"I saw you running with her. She'll think you left us, and then she'll come running right into the net." She smiled. Everyone cheered. Marcus included. But I was looking at the ground with a fake laugh. I couldn't possibly trick Celeste. She's smarter than that. She doesn't deserve to die like an animal in a net. But I see Lei glaring at me. If I don't follow through with this plan, I'm out. For good.

It's late in the night and start screaming for Celeste.

"Celeste! Where are you Celeste?" I scream. Lei and the others are watching from behind a bush.

"Say it's you or she won't come." Lei snapped. I take in a deep breath.

"Celeste its Camellia! Please, where are you?"

"You don' need to shout I'm up here." She said. I fake smiled at her up in the tree.

"Look, I'm so sorry I never came with you earlier yesterday. Will you forgive me? I found food." I said.

"Food? I'm starved." She jumped down from the tree.

"It's over here." I said leading her towards the net. She walked a few yards before the net sprung up and she was hanging from a tree. She screamed a blood curdling scream.

"Help Camellia, I'm stuck!" she cried. Lei and the others came out from the trees and smiled.

"Good work Camellia. You do come in handy sometimes." Lei said.

"You did this Camellia?" she asked. I couldn't look though. Even when it was pitch black, I could see her pleading eyes staring at me.

"What should we do with her Camellia? Poison darts? Your knives? Or my machete?" Lei smiled.

"I think I'll use the machete. But not now. Tomorrow morning. I want to be able to see her face when I kill her." Lei laughed.

"Everyone to bed. We need rest." Marcus said. He was looking at me. I frowned at turned around.

"I'll take the first watch tonight." Lei said.

"No I'll do it! I mean you need your rest too Lei." I said. Lei turned to face me.

"I don't think that will be neccesar…."

"Listen to her Lei." Brutus cut her off. She glared at him.

"Fine, fine. Camellia had the first watch tonight." She said. She sat down by the tree. I climbed up into my tree and waited for everyone to fall asleep. But I could feel the eyes on me. Lei's eyes seeping through my skin. I was being watched. In the sky I could see the poor face of the girl form seven and six. Then it hit me. Only someone in the career group could have killed her. Lei is too smart to not see them. Unless he was one of us.

It took hours before I saw everyone was sound asleep. I climbed down from the tree and creped over to the net. Celeste woke up and saw me.

"Come to kill me yourself?" she asked.

"More like to free you myself." I said cutting at the net.

"They're going to kill you if you do that!" she whispered. I cut through the net and helped her out.

"They aren't going to find out." I said. She hugged me.

"I knew I could trust you. I promise you I'll do something to help you. Anytime and anyplace." She let go and climbed up the tree. I was about to climb up, when I heard the rustling of leaves.

"Well, well, well. What have we got here? A traitor?" Lei said inching closer and closer to me.

"I'm not a traitor." I said inching backwards but tripping on a rock and falling down. My back against the tall tree. I knew I couldn't escape Lei. Not when a perfectly good machete was poised in her hand to strike.

"Liar! You freed that girl. But, I knew this would happen. It always does."

"If you knew, then why did you let me be a career?"

"Because your little boyfriend wouldn't join us unless we let you join. But it doesn't matter now. He's going to die the same as you. And that girl who died yesterday. You see, I have a method. You know that saying. 'An eye for an eye'. I see it the same way. An eye for an eye, a life for a life. That girl yesterday saw the boy from her district, but didn't say anything. She must've been close to him. But I saw her looking at him. She let a life go, so I killed her. Just like I'm going to kill you." She smiled down at me.

"It's funny really; the others begged me to let you join us. They saw you score and they were blown away! But they didn't see what I saw. I saw you laughing with the little forest rat. And I knew when it came time for the kill that you wouldn't be able to do it. But the others didn't believe me. They thought you were stronger than me. Because of you score. You see, I don't like people who are better than me at what I do. But no worries for me. Because after tonight, there won't be anyone better." She raised the machete. I closed my eyes accepting death. I heard the sound of a knife flying by and a blood curdling scream. When I opened my eyes, Lei was on the floor, with her whole forearm covered in blood. I looked up and saw Celeste telling me to climb up. I started climbing, but a knife was jammed into my ankle. I heard a sickening crack a screamed.

"You're not getting away that easily!" Lei said I kept climbing and climbing before I was too high and she couldn't reach me. I grabbed the knife that was in my ankle. I held my foot to keep myself form bleeding to death, and through to knife straight at Lei's head. It sliced her eye. I jumped with Celeste form tree to tree until I was miles away from Lei and her blood thirsty pack.

"You saved my life, Celeste." I said clinging onto the tree so I wouldn't fall.

"I told you, anytime and anyplace." She smiled. She looked at my ankle.

"Oh god are you okay?" she asked.

"I'll be fine. I got some medicine in my bag."

"I don't think any medicine will heal that." She said. I hadn't gotten a good look at my ankle. But when I saw it, I wish I didn't. My ankle is swelled up to twice its size and is blue and black. I saw the red lines forming up my ankle. Blood poisoning, without proper capitol medicine, I'll die within days. And Lei knew that too.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13:

I lie awake all night, knowing that somewhere out there in the woods, Lei and her group of careers are hunting me down and destroying everything in their path. Lei probably has already killed Marcus. I stare at the sky all night. Unable to sleep. Only imagining what Lei has done to him.

"You have to go to sleep sometime tonight." Celeste says. We have been staying in the tree all night. I made sure to pick a tree closer to the edge of the forest so it'll be easier to get the plants to eat.

"I can't go to sleep now. I'm keeping watch. Lei is probably hunting us down at this very moment. Or even worse, torturing Marcus. I got to keep my ears open for the canon." I said.

"They're not going to kill Marcus." Celeste said.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Because he's the only one who can climb as high as you. They probably have him tracking you down." She said.

"Oh great now my boyfriend is going to kill me in my sleep." I said.

"And he's the only one who you would tell secrets too." She said.

"What secrets would they need?" I asked.

"Hello? You told me that Lei got mad because you wouldn't tell her where you found the food."

"Yeah so?"

"Do I have to spell this out for you?"

"Probably"

"They want him to find out where the food is from! Without food they'll all starve to death. Unless they find the waterfall." She said. I stopped, and my eyes got wider and wider.

"Is something wrong Camellia?"

"I'm….I'm afraid of water." I stuttered. Celeste looked at me then burst into laughter.

"It's not funny Celeste!" I yelled.

"Oh come on! What did you do, fall into a puddle and ruin your favorite dress?" she laughed even more.

"I fell into a lake and almost drowned!" I protested. Celeste stopped suddenly.

"Oh my goodness I'm so sorry. I didn't know." She said

"It's okay. Lots of people make fun of me when they first hear it."

"Are you ever going back in the water, ever?" she asked.

"Hell no! I stay as far away from water as possible."

"And what about baths?"

"I take showers." I respond.

"Oh, you can afford running water?" she asked.

"Of course, what about you?"

"We get water from the well. And then fill up our tub." She said looking away.

"Oh. I thought district 5 was richer than 11."

"It doesn't mean the people are." She said.

"When they drew my name I sort of thought I had a chance. You know, and then I could help my friends and family. The victor's houses have running water."

"If I were to die in the games, I'd want you to win Celeste." I say. She hugs me goodnight.

"Same." She says. I close my eyes just for a second.

"Camellia?" Celeste asks.

"Yes Celeste?"

"What's it like to love someone?" she asks. I sit up in the tree and look at her.

"I'm serious! What's it like to be in love?"

"I'm not sure I can explain it. Almost like everything else in the world doesn't matter anymore. Just you and that person." I reply.

"Then I'm in love." She sighs.

"With who!" I ask.

"There's this boy back at my district. His name is Elliot, and whenever I'm around him my heart just stops."

"Then you're in some deep trouble my friend. But if you win the games, I'm sure he'll notice you then. I'm sure he's watching right now." I say lying down in my blanket.

"Oh my God! They can hear everything we're saying!" she says covering her mouth.

"I'm just going to go to sleep then." She says covering herself with her blanket.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he's very impressed that you made it this far I the games."

"You think so?"

"Hell yeah! Tell me more about him."

Celeste went on and on about how he' smarter than all the other boys in school and how sweet he is to her. She says he's the most gorgeous man on the planet. I roll my eyes at that comment.

"When he smiles at me I feel like even on the darkest of days, he lights up a room." She sighs.

"He sounds perfect for you." I say. I look into my bag.

"We need some more food. I'll go get some." I say climbing down the tree. I look into the field and quickly grab some plants. I look out into the field and see movement. I grab my knife and slowly walk towards the movement. The girl from district nine pops out with a sword. She lunges towards me and cuts my right arm. I scream I pain and fall to the ground. She raises her sword to strike but stops suddenly. Blood starts pouring out of her mouth and onto the ground next to me. She collapses to the ground and I see the poison dart in her neck. A couple yards behind her is Celeste.

"Are you okay?" she asks.

"I'm fine, just a cut or two." She looks at my ankle. I see it again. I can barely walk on it but the swelling has gone down. I see the red streaks of blood poisoning running higher up my leg and is now reaching me knee. It starts to throb and I fall back in pain.

"Camellia!" she screams running to my aid. I'm shaking in pain and can barely see the light of a silver parachute. I point to the parachute and Celeste grabs in. Inside is a needle and she quickly jabs it into my ankle. And I black out.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14:

I'm falling into darkness. There's emptiness around me and I feel like I'm being sucked into a hole. When I finally wake up, I'm strapped into a tall tree and Celeste is nowhere in sight. I start to sit up but someone pushes me back down.

"Don't get up or you'll get even worse." I heard. I turned and saw Celeste wrapped in a cloak of leaves.

"What on earth are you wearing Celeste?" I asked. I looked down and saw I was wearing the same thing.

"Well since you were passed out, I had to find some way to protect us. So I covered the blankets in leaves and twigs for camouflage." She said.

"Thanks but how long have I been out?"

"For about two days." She replied.

"Two days! Has there been any deaths?" I asked.

"There were two deaths. Probably from starvation." She said. I took the blanket off of me and looked at my foot. Ten of us left. I saw the blood poisoning had stopped and my ankle was back to normal colors. It was still swelled but I could run on it.

"Is Marcus?" I asked

"No he's not dead, unless his body somehow shrunk and turned into a girls." She said laughing.

"Has the career group come by at all in the last two days? Have you seen or heard them." I asked. She pointed to deeper in the woods.

"I started fallowing them. They're camping out around a huge waterfall. They ran out of water and needed food." She said

"Did you see Marcus with them?" She nodded but was frowning.

"They have him locked up and tied to some tree so he won't escape. But Lei won't kill him." She said.

"I wonder why that is." Celeste said.

"It's because she likes him." I said. Celeste spit out her water.

"You're kidding!" she screamed. I shook my head.

"Does Marcus know?" she asked.

"Not a clue." I said. I hadn't thought about what Celeste had put into my foot.

"What was that medicine you gave me?" I asked.

"Some capitol remedy. But it must have been pretty strong because you blacked out instantly." She said.

"You should get some rest before we leave so we can find some fresh water in the morning." Celeste said lying down. I looked up at the sky. It was dark out. So I closed my eyes.

"Celeste?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you." I said slowly closing my eyes and resting.

A snap of a branch and a blood curdling scream was all I heard before I woke up. I looked around for Celeste.

"Celeste!" I screamed. I got down from the tree and saw her lying on the ground. Her back was misshaped and she had blood coming out of her mouth.

"Celeste!" I yelled running to her aid. I looked up from where she was. She must have fallen from the tree. Her hand slowly, shaking, slid across her body and to her side. When she showed me her hand, there was a tremendous amount of blood. The grass had turned red and she was shaking. I held onto her hand and started crying.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry." I said. She shook her head.

"You…did….noting…wrong." she stuttered. She put her hand around her neck and took a golden necklace out from under her shirt. It was a sun. The exact same as mine.

"Please….win….please." she said. I nodded my head.

"Tell…Elliot…how…I…feel." She said.

"I promise I will. I will win." I said. She looked up at the sky and closed her eyes.

"Thank….you…thank...you." she said. Her hand slowly slid down and didn't move a bit. She took one last breath. I waited for her to open her eyes one more time. I looked at her motionless body. I let go of her hand and put it as her side. I got up and wiped the blood off on my pants. I started to climb the tree, but couldn't. My body wouldn't let me. I carefully grabbed Celeste's body and lifted her until she was off the ground. Then I carried her to the field to be picked up. I saw the hole in her back and almost puked. Then I looked back at where she fell. There was a huge rock. And it stuck out from the ground covered in blood. I looked away; she must have fallen in her sleep and landed on the rock. Her spine must have broken. I lay her in the field and put her hands at her stomach. I kissed both cheeks, a sign to represent peace in my district. Then backed away and climbed into the tree. I watched the hover craft come and pick up her body. Then disappear forever. To be seen no more. I looked away from the field and gathered up my stuff. Including the camouflage blanket that Celeste had made. Then I hopped from tree to tree. Not sure where I was going anymore. I then remembered Marcus. My only other friend in the arena. I started climbing, but the memories were haunting me. So I lie down and closed my eyes. Before I knew it, the world went black.

"You saved my life, Celeste." I said clinging onto the tree so I wouldn't fall.

"I told you, anytime and anyplace." She smiled.

"What's it like to love someone?" she asks.

"I'm serious! What's it like to be in love?"

"I'm not sure I can explain it. Almost like everything else in the world doesn't matter anymore. Just you and that person." I reply.

"Then I'm in love." She sighs.

"Tell…Elliot…how…I…feel." I heard.

These memories haunted me in my sleep. I woke up and cried and cried. Until I was out of tears. I made a promise, and I was going to fulfill it. No matter what. No matter who stands in my way, I will win. For Celeste.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15:

I hated the capitol. I hated everything about their people and their ways. They sicken me. I hated President Snow most of all. For killing two people important to me. And for killing thousands of children in the process. I would win the games. No one would stand in my way. I hopped from tree to tree and watched as wild animals pasted by. I saw the birds in the trees. Mockingjays. I stopped to admire them and watched as they flew through the woods. I stopped after a while and looked around. I had to find Lei and Marcus. I walked and climbed until I was sure that I was lost. I stopped and heard the birds sing. They stopped suddenly and stood still. I looked around my feet and saw a moving creature underneath. It was black and long. Almost like a panther. But I watched as it stomped through the woods. I fallowed it silently until it stopped suddenly and looked like it would pounce. I looked into an opening and saw Lei screaming at Brutus. Lei's eye was covered with a wrap and her arm was stiff when she walked. It wouldn't bend.

"How could you let the bait fall and the fish disappear!" she screamed.

"A bird stole it!" he shouted back.

"And how big was this scary bird?" she mocked him.

"Big enough to steal the bait." He said.

"You're useless! If you weren't the only one who could fish I would kill you right now!" she yelled.

"Now go watch Marcus. I'll look for food. I swear when I find Camellia I'm going to rip her throat out!" she screamed. I gulped when I saw Marcus. He was bruised and cut all over. His arm covered in blood and his whole side of his face was bruised. I looked away and stared at the girl from four. She was skinnier than ever and shivering. They probably haven't gotten any food. Or if they did, probably wasn't clean. She lay back against a tree covered in a blanket with a cloth on her head. The boy Shayne came over to her.

"How are you holding on?" he asked her.

"I'm cold." She whispered.

"Brutus didn't know that those berries were poisonous." He said.

"As least I didn't swallow." She said. She pointed up to the sky and I looked at where her finger led. In the sky was a huge vulture circling her. It probably smelled death. She took the blanket and cloth off of her and laid back.

"I'm tired of fighting it Shayne." She said. He hugged her.

"It's okay. You'll be safer there." He said.

"Goodbye." She said and closed her eyes. She fell to the floor and a canon fired. Lei and the other's walked over to her. I heard a crack and saw the panther slowly move closer and closer to them. Marcus was across from them tied to a tree. I saw him look at the panther and tighten up. He opened his mouth but nothing came out. I slid down to where he was and tapped his shoulder. He stiffened but then saw me.

"Are you okay?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Can you climb or walk?" he nodded. I started to untie him. Lei and the others turned around just in time to see the panther lunge forward. Shayne threw his spear into the panther but it missed by inches. I finally untied Marcus when Lei saw us.

"Brutus get her!" she screamed. Brutus grabbed his sword and ran in our direction, but Marcus was already high in the tree for him to get. Brutus's sword sliced my shoulder. Lei's machete sliced at the panther's throat and it fell to the ground. Lei ran over to me as I lay helplessly on the ground. He grabbed me by my hair and rose me to her eye level.

"Finally! I've been looking everywhere for you. Because of you, my girl had to die of poisonous berries!" she yelled pointing to the body of the girl. She raised her machete but Shayne yelled after her.

"Lei look!" he screamed.

"Not now!" she screamed. I looked over and saw the body of the panther was twice its size getting bigger.

"Lei!" he screamed. She turned just in time to see the panther's stomach explode and green acid landed on her leg. She screamed in pain and let go of my hair. The acid landed on my arm and I saw as my outer layer of my left hand disappeared. I tried to hold back tears as I climbed up to where Marcus was. The boy Shayne who was way to near the panther carcass was covered in acid and fell to the ground. A canon fired afterwards.

"Come on Marcus!" I yelled grabbing his arm and jumping from tree to tree. My hand was in unbearable pain as I climbed and stopped when I couldn't handle it. I was closer to the field when we stopped. Marcus ripped part of his shirt and covered my hand.

"Thank you." I said. He only nodded at me.

"Why can't you talk?" I asked. He punched the air with his hand to show that Brutus or Shayne had punched his throat.

"Is it bruised or something?" I asked. He nodded. I opened my bag and grabbed the pills out of the bag. I forced him to swallow, but it was hard because of his bruised throat.

"I'm sorry Marcus." I said. He shrugged his shoulder. I started to cry. It had been forever since I heard his voice. And I knew it would be even longer before I hear it again. He wiped my tears away looked at me. I stopped crying for a second. He gave me a kiss and then lies down. I gave him one of the camouflage blankets Celeste made. Just to see them made me think of her.

"I'm not going to leave without you anymore." I said. By the time I said that he was already deep in sleep. I snuggled up next to him and watched the sky darken. Soon the anthem started and I saw the district four girl and Shayne in the sky. Soon the anthem ended and I closed my eyes. Seven left, Lei and the two boys left, Marcus and I, and whoever else managed to survive the last couple days. Soon it would end. We were getting closer and closer to getting home. Closer and closer to losing Marcus.


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16:

I couldn't sleep. Marcus's face haunted my dreams. I knew that he wouldn't be able to talk for a couple days. I looked up at the sky. Marcus shuffled in his sleep. I looked up at a mockingjay that was singing far off in the distance. I closed my eyes a listened. The songs reminded me of home. Of being back at the orchards and relaxing in the trees.

"Camellia wake up." I heard. I turned around and saw Marcus shaking me.

"What happened?" I asked. He held up a silver parachute.

"For your throat?" I asked. He nodded.

"It sure works fast." I said.

"Actually it fell about two hours ago." He said.

"That's why you kept shoving me in your sleep." I asked. He smiled. I took the blanket off of us and wrapped them up.

"Where did you get these blankets?"

"Celeste made them a couple days ago." I said looking away.

"I saw her face in the sky one night, what happened?" he asked. I tried to hold back tears.

"She…fell." I said.

"From where?" he asked.

"About fifteen feet up in a tree, and landed on a rock. She broke her spine." I said. He put his hand on my shoulder.

"I'm so sorry." He said.

"I told her that, but she said there's nothing to be sorry about. Only one person can win. Someone always has to die." I said. I tried to change the subject.

"What happened after I left?" I asked.

"Simple, Lei was pissed at you for scratching her eye and hand." He said.

"How bad was her eye?" I asked.

"Bad enough that she can't see anything out of it. She tried to torture me and get me to tell her where you were. But I didn't know. So she wanted to use me as bait. But you never came." He said looking away.

"I'm so sorry Marcus. I should have woken you up when I left. I should have stayed close you help you. But Lei has cut me ankle. And I had to get away quick." I said.

"Lei told us you tried to kill us all. In our sleep, but I didn't believe her." He said. I rolled my eyes. Classic Lei to try and turn everyone against me.

"She killed the other girl. She sliced her throat." I said.

"I figured that out eventually." He said. There was a silence. I grabbed a plant from my bag and handed it to Marcus. I lied down against the tree and watched Marcus. Things were different. He wasn't the same strong and healthy god like guy that I loved. He was the bruised and weak boy who was just as frightened as I was. But I still loved him.

"I'm sorry Marcus." I said.

"Sorry for what?" he asked.

"All this, you getting hurt and Lei torturing you. I shouldn't have left." I said. He snuggled up next to me and held my hand. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"None of this is your fault Camellia." He said brushing a strand of hair from my face. I looked up into his eyes. I saw the man that saved my life back home. The one who I held onto during the ceremonies. And the one who proposed to me not even a year ago.

"I love you Marcus." I said. The words hurt. Love wasn't something that you could afford to have in the arena. Love could get you killed. But I wasn't scared anymore.

"I love you too, Camellia." He said putting his arm around me. And for the first time since I got in the arena, I felt safe.


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17:

There's water pouring on my face. I look up at the sky and see only black. It's raining hard. I gather my stuff into my bag and wake up Marcus.

"Marcus, wake up we got to move to dryer ground." I say shaking his shoulders. He twitches a bit before rising and looking into the sky at the rain.

"It's coming down fast. Let's look for some shelter." He says. He grabs my hand after we climb down and leads me through the trees.

"Where are we going Marcus?" I ask.

"After you left we were exploring the arena. There are some caves farther north of the water fall." He says. I pull back from him.

"If Lei was there, she would go there too with the others. It'd be like a free for all." I say.

"She didn't see them; I had her looking at some small trees while I checked out the place." He said grabbing my hand again and leading us through the rain. It was a thirty minute walk before we found the caves. I put down my bag and lay down near the mouth of the cave. He started a fire deeper in so the smoke wouldn't get out. I covered myself in the blanket and checked my weapons. Twelve knives and fifteen darts, I hadn't been using them for a while.

"I'm going hunting, we need some protein, and I saw some squirrels the other day that we can hunt." I said getting up.

"I'll come with, you need a look out. Lei's really good at sneaking up on people. The other day she snuck up on a girl while she was gathering and the girl didn't even stop to listen. Didn't hear a thing." He said getting up. We looked outside and the rain was lighter. We walked a couple minutes near the place I saw the squirrels. Before we knew it we heard voices coming.

"Brutus, make sure she's dead. We don't need anyone getting away at this time." Lei said. A canon fired in the distance and Marcus and I hid behind some bushes. Soon Lei and the only two boys left came into sight. Brutus's sword was covered in blood.

"Did you know that boy back there?" the other boy asked.

"I saw him in school a couple times. He was friends with my sister." She said. She stopped suddenly. The birds above had stopped and we could hear running in the distance. A boy from five came into view and was running as if his life depended on it. And when Lei saw him, I knew it did. She raised her machete.

"Run, Run! They're coming" he yelled Marcus and I stepped out from behind the bush and walked slowly backwards as Lei turned around and stopped.

"Wolves!" she screamed running. Marcus and I turned around and ran as fast as the win. We heard the barking and yelling from the wolves. I looked over my shoulder long enough to see Lei slicing away two wolves. They weren't natural. They had red evil eyes and their teeth were twice as big as regular wolves. Obviously mutts made by the capitol. It started raining harder and harder. I tripped over a shrub and watched as the wolves got closer and closer. Lei was in the midst of them fighting them off. A wolf sprang up and lunged for me. But before I could even blink, the wolves head flew off and Lei grabbed my hand.

"Get up ya idiot! Run!" she screamed at me.

"What are you doing!" I screamed.

"You're my kill. No wolf is taking that away from me." She said pushing me forward and out of her way. I ran faster and faster until I caught up with Marcus. Lei and the other turned to go deeper and deeper into the wood. Only one or two wolves fallowed. While the rest of the pack was behind me and Marcus. Marcus suddenly stopped.

"What are you doing Marcus; you're going to get us killed!" I screamed. He held me hand and showed me what was waiting beyond the trees. Below us was a hundred foot waterfall.

"We have to jump Camellia!" he screamed. I could barely hear him over the roaring of the waterfall.

"I can't do it. I'd rather be torn to pieces that jump into that nightmare." I screamed inching backwards. Soon I could hear barking again. The mutts were getting closer and closer to us.

"You have to trust me Camellia. I saved you once and now I'm going to save you again." He said. I looked over my shoulder. The mutts were feet away from us. I grabbed Marcus's hand.

"I trust you Marcus." I said. He smiled at me and jumped.


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18:

The water was as cold as ice. Colder maybe, and felt like nails pounding against my skin as I tried to kick to the surface. I rose up and took a breath trying to swim through the current. All the sudden, a hand grabbed my shoulder and swam towards shore. Soon me and Marcus were gasping for air on the rocks. I turned over on my back and looked up the waterfall as the mutts retracted back into the forest. I looked over at Marcus who was on his stomach.

"Marcus?" I asked. He didn't move a bit. I crawled over to where he was.

"Marcus!" I yelled shaking his shoulders.

"Marcus wake up!" I screamed. I lifted him up and put him on his back. I put my ear to his chest and listened for a heartbeat. I didn't hear anything. Nothing. I sat up from where I was and buried my head into my hands. It was raining harder than ever. I cried turning away from Marcus. I still didn't hear a canon, but I didn't hear a heartbeat. I crawled back over and listened again. Soon I heard a small beat. Only one, but it gave me enough hope. I put my hands on his chest and pressed. Then mouth to mouth. I listened for another beat. It was faster now. I pressed his chest again and gave him mouth to mouth. Soon he sat up and coughed. I immediately hugged him as hard as I could.

"You're alive!" I screamed. He put his arms around my me and got up.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I thought you were dead Marcus. You weren't moving at all and I didn't hear a heartbeat." I said crying again.

"I'm not leaving that easily." He said leaning down and kissing me. I kissed him back and buried my head in his chest when we parted. He looked up at the waterfall.

"We should get back up. The wolves should be gone." He said taking my head and started walking. We were soon climbing rocks back up the waterfall and back towards to cave. At every crack of a twig or crunch of a leaf I would grab my knife and turn immediately to see what creature was stalking us. But soon we made it back to the cave without being attacked. I lay down against the cave wall and used my back as a pillow. I needed some rest.

"I'll keep watch, you can get some rest." He said. I looked up at the sky. The anthem started, Soon the picture of the boy from twelve came up. That must have been who Lei killed. A guy from her own district. When the anthem ended, I slowly closed my eyes. And listened to the sound of the rain. And soon, I fell asleep.

"Camellia wake up. There's something wrong." I heard. I opened my eyes and sat up.

"What's wrong? How long has it been?" I asked. He grabbed my hand and stood me up.

"It's been about five hours. All the animals of the forest just ran past the cave. And every bird stopped." He said leading me outside the cave.

"They're running from something." I said turning to see what would frighten them. Soon I saw a brown smudge, getting closer and closer to us. My eyes almost fell out of my head.

"Mud slide!" I screamed running towards the trees. There had been mud slides before, they would swallow up anything in its path and kill anyone who was unlucky enough to get caught. Marcus soon caught up with me and was running right beside me.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"Higher ground! To the taller trees near the end of the forest." I said running faster and faster. I looked over my shoulder and saw the mud closer and closer. Soon we reached the end of the forest. I started climbing a tree as fast as I could and looked down to see Marcus was close by. Soon I made it to the very top of the tree right as the mud started rising. Marcus was finally just a tree branch bellow me. I watched was the mud swallowed up the whole field.

"There goes our food supplies." I said.

"The mud's still coming." He said pointing into the distance. I looked and watched as more and more mud came rushing towards us. Soon the earth bellow us trembled. I held onto the tree and closed my eyes. Soon I heard a snap. I looked down to see Marcus hanging by a small branch.

"Marcus!" I yelled reaching my hand out. He was so close to grabbing it, but the final branch keeping him alive snapped underneath him. And I watched as he plummeted towards the earth. And then disappear into the mud underneath.


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 19:

The rain had finally stopped, and the mud underneath had hardened. One by one, I heard canons. Three had fired before it stopped. Three dead, I assumed the boy from five, a career, and Marcus. Just to think about him made me sad. I could have saved him. If I had been quicker, it was my fault he died. I was motionless in the tree, nothing to do but think. Soon it got dark, and the anthem started. I couldn't look at the sky. I couldn't handle seeing Marcus's face. I looked away and covered myself with the blanket. I wouldn't let pain control me. There was only one more thing I could do. Confront Lei and the final career boy. But they were stronger than me. They were quicker and meaner. I wouldn't be able to handle them on my own. Then the thoughts of Marcus flooded my mind again. I closed my eyes and cried. I wouldn't win. I can't win. I won't be able to win for Celeste. Soon the anthem ended and I looked up at the dark sky. It was the final three. I rolled up my blanket and put it into my bag. I made sure that I still had all my weapons. My dart gun, darts, and knives were still in my jacket. I climbed down from the tree. Since the mud was high, it had dried about halfway up the tree. I walked a couple of minutes before stopping. It was quiet. Not even the birds were singing anymore. I looked up at the sky to try and see any birds. There was nothing up in the sky. It took about fifteen minutes before I spotted a blue bird in the sky. It resembled a mockingjay, but I knew better than that. They were jabberjays and there were dozens of them. I started walking again, but they fallowed close behind. I started running, and they were still close. Then the crying started. There were screams, and cries of help. I didn't recognize them. But soon, new sounds started.

"Help!" I heard. I covered my ears. The voice was too painful.

"Somebody help me!" The voice in my ears. I tried to block out the voice, but it still echoed in my head. She was calling for help. She was crying for me. Celeste was crying for me.

"Help!" Celeste yelled. It couldn't possibly be her. But everywhere I went, I still heard her.

"Help! Help!" I heard again. This time it was Ruven. I wondered what they would have done to him. They must have tortured him. I cried and ran at the same time. I couldn't stop. I could still hear their yelling.

"Ahhh!" I heard next. But this voice I couldn't bear. I fell to the ground and covered my ears. The screaming. It was Marcus's voice. Then I looked around. Where could he possibly be? I looked up into the sky. The jabberjays. They were the ones yelling. I grabbed a dart and threw it at one of the birds. It hit and then all the yelling stopped. The birds flew away. I watched them leave into the woods. Then more yelling. I didn't recognize it this time. But I did hear someone else. This was real.

"Alicia where are you?" I heard. It was Lei. The jabberjays must have been playing with her. But Lei was close. I could hear her as clear as day. I looked around and saw a figure moving. I climbed the tree closest to me as fast as I could and watched. Lei broke into the opening and was covering her ears.

"Stop!" she was yelling. I looked around for the other career boy. He must have run another way. Soon the jabberjays left. The game makers must have been trying to get me and Lei together. Trying to get us to kill each other. I grabbed a knife from my bag and climbed down from the tree. Landing right behind Lei. Her machete was in her hand and she still covering her ears. She looked up at the sky and watched them leave. Then turned around and looked me dead in the eye.

"There you are. I've been looking everywhere for you." She said raising her machete. She looked around and then behind me.

"Where's your boyfriend?" she asked. "Is he going to pop out of nowhere and attack me?"

"What are you talking about? He's dead" I said gripping my knife.

"When, I didn't hear any canon for him." She said. Then her face lit up. "He's still alive, and you didn't know?" she said smiling.

"He's dead, I saw him get buried under all the mud." I said angry now. How dare she play with my emotions and make me think he's still alive. She reached down and took a knife out from her boot. Then pointed it over my shoulder. I turned around and my eyes almost popped out of my head. I must have been seeing a ghost, or some cruel trick of the capitol, because standing only a few feet away was Marcus.

"Marcus?" I asked. I turned around, just in time to see Lei throw her knife. I couldn't move, but soon the knife passed me. She missed, but then a dreadful thought came to mind. And I turned around and watched as the knife stuck into Marcus's stomach. He fell to the ground. I turned around and threw my knife at Lei. She dodged it and came running after me. Her machete poised to strike. She jumped into the air but I slid under her and grabbed my other knife. When she landed, I stuck my knife into her back.

"Ahhh! I'm going to kill you!" she screamed. Spinning at fast as she could. Her machete sliced my right check as I tried to dodge it. The taste of blood went into my mouth and I tried to wipe the blood away. She swung her leg low and I tripped falling onto the floor. The knife was still in my hand and I quickly stuck it into her leg. She screamed in pain as I crawled away as fast as I could, but she grabbed to knife from her leg and sliced my leg. A burning sensation went through me and I crawled faster and faster towards the tree. I climbed up and stayed there.

"Get down here!" she screamed. I held my leg where she cut me and saw all the blood flooding out. I was losing too much blood. I couldn't see things clear. There was two of everything.

"If I can't kill you, I'll just kill your boyfriend." She said turning and limping towards Marcus. I had totally forgotten he was there. His back was to both of us and he was clutching his stomach.

"No!" I screamed grabbing one of my darts. I took the dart gun from my back and put in the dart. I only had one shot. Lei raised her machete and I aimed my gun. There was two of her, but I had no time to aim, so I just blew as hard as I could and watches Lei's machete fall to the ground. I climbed down and crawled over to Lei. I pushed her shaking body to the side and watched her switch. A canon fired. I saw her dead body. Her long brown hair was covered in dirt. Her perfect figure was now thinner than ever. Oh how the Hunger Games changed even the prettiest of people. I crawled over to Marcus who was still clutching his stomach. I sat right next to him. The knife was embedded right in the upper shaft of his stomach. It was way beyond my repair.

"You didn't die?" I said crying. My eyes were watered and I was still seeing doubles.

"I wasn't leaving you like that." He said. I smiled down at him.

"Don't cry for me." He said. I kept crying though. He was shaking now. I knew he was getting closer and closer to death. He lifted his hand and wiped a tear from my face.

"I love you Camellia." He said. I gripped his hand and held onto it. I couldn't let go. He smiled up at me. Then closed his eyes for the last time.

"Please don't go. Please." I said crying.

"Don't leave me here like this." I said.

"Please don't go." I said. But a canon fired. I looked down at him. He didn't move.

"I love you too." I finally said letting go of his hand. I watched as a hover craft came down. I was light headed. And blacked out.

I was in a hover craft floating back to the capitol. There were dozens of doctors working on my leg. I looked over to my left, and saw a hand coming out from a blanket. I reached out and grabbed the hand. And I wouldn't let go.


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER 20:

I knew that underneath the white cloth was the body of my once fiancé. That was the only real thing I understood. I kept blacking out. I watched as the nurses around were stitching my leg and giving me shots. I must have lost a lot of blood. I wouldn't let go of the hand. The nurses knew that too, because when they needed to get something they went around instead of in-between. I would look over at the hand and talk as if Marcus were still alive underneath the sheet.

"I'm sorry Marcus, I wish I were faster" I would say.

"I wonder if this is all just a dream." I said.

"She's hallucinating!" a doctor said giving me yet another shot which made me blackout again. I could hear everything around me. The blades of the helicopter and the screeching of feet. But soon the blades stopped. We must have landed. I woke up again and was carried from the helicopter. I tried to hold onto the hand, but they took Marcus's body somewhere else. I reached out my hand hoping to have another grip onto it. But in the last two weeks I spent in the arena, I knew that there was no point in hoping anymore.

"Marcus?" I said waiting for an answer. Nothing but the opening of doors and talking of people. I was carried into a hospital and closed my eyes and soon fell asleep.

"Will she be waking up anytime soon?" I heard.

"She should be waking up any minute now." Someone said. I opened my eyes hoping to see Marcus. Instead there was one nurse, and Aspen.

"Am I dead?" I asked. They both laughed.

"No, you're one hundred percent alive thank God." Aspen said gripping my hand.

"You gave us quiet a scare there. They said you lost a lot of blood in the last two days." Aspen said getting a bottle of water for me.

"Two days? It's felt like just minutes." I said trying to swallow the water. It's the first thing fresh form the last two weeks."

"They had to move you're final interview for tomorrow night." She said. "You look like you need some rest. Just sleep it out and then we'll get everything ready for you in the morning." She said turning around and leaving the room. When they left, I finally saw that I was back in my own room in the training center. Everything was exactly where I left it. I pulled the blanket over my head and curled up into a ball. I felt my hand get stuck onto the blanket and pulled away. When I looked down at my hand I almost burst into tears. The engagement ring that Marcus gave me a year ago was still on my finger perfectly untouched. It was as shiny as ever, as if I didn't even sleep in trees, or eat plants from the dirt in the last couple days. I touched the ring and circled the edges with my fingers. This was the final thing I have form Marcus. I closed my eyes and only heard silence. No anthem or canon or scream form anywhere. Complete silence.

I dreamed of being back in the field. This time it was just me and I was wearing a beautiful flowing white dress. My hair had flowers and I was holding a bouquet. I looked around and out of nowhere was a flash of light. Then Marcus, wearing a suit and tie was standing in front of me, waiting for me. I walked as gracefully as possible, but then couldn't stop myself and ran into his arms. He picked me up and twirled me in the air. And at that moment it was as if it were real. The day I have been waiting for. Just me and Marcus.

"Am I dead?" I asked him.

"Almost, they gave me some time to be with you. Just to say my goodbyes." He said holding my hands. A single tear went down my cheek and Marcus wiped it away.

"There no need to cry here. Were together right now." He said. "I needed to be able to talk to you before I went. To say I'm sorry." He said.

"Why are you saying you're sorry? I should be feeling guilty, I should have been faster."I said.

"I'm saying I'm sorry for leaving. Before everything, I promised you that everything was going to be okay. It will be okay eventually. But you have to let me go." He said taking the ring off my finger.

"I can't say goodbye like this." I said "I will never be able to say goodbye for good."

"All I want is for you to be happy again. For you to have your own life. Your own family." He said brushing a strand of hair form my eyes. For the final time. I was looking down at my feet. I couldn't stand it.

"This won't be the end. I'll always be watching you from above. I'll always be with you." He said. He lifted my face up and looked into my eyes.

"I'll never stop loving you." He said.

"I'll never stop living you either." I said. He smiled at me.

"You are beautiful Camellia Bridge." I looked into his eyes. He pulled me into his arms and gave me one final kiss. I held onto him as tight as I could and watched as he disappeared in a burst of light. Then I was standing in the field alone again. Another burst of light and I woke up in my room. I looked down at my finger, but there was no ring on my finger. Aspen knocked on my door.

"Come in." I said still looking at my naked finger.

She walked in smiling but soon it turned into a frown.

"Is something wrong?" she asked

"It's gone, he's gone." I said looking up. "He visited me to say goodbye." I said bursting into tears. Aspen dropped the cloths she was holding and held me as tight as she could.

"It'll be okay. You're alive and that's what matters. He would want you alive." She said circling my back with her hand.

"He said he wanted me to forget him." I said in-between sobs.

"I'm sure that' what you would have wanted for him if it was you." She said. She backed away.

"He's still watching somewhere." She said pointing to the ceiling. I fallowed her finger and wiped away my tears.

"You're right. I would have wanted to same." I said. And I would have. Aspen smiled.

"Now let's get ready for your final interview."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21:

There's the familiar cheering and bright lights that await me in the theatre. I suck in my breath, as instructed by Aspen, and gracefully walk up the stairs onto the stage in my white flowing dress like a bride to her groom. But there is no one there at the other end waiting for me except Ceaser with his big blue hair and pale skin. I was dreading this all morning during my makeover. Zendaya, Cassandra and Aspen were again at my feet and hair like the first time I met them. I was waxed and washed. They didn't talk to me this time, no comments about my filthy nails or tangled hair. They must understand the pain and fear the victors have after just leaving the games. They just cleaned my nails, brushed my hair, washed me down and left without saying a word. I would occasionally say ouch when Cassandra brushed out my knots, but she would only say sorry in reply. No yelling at me for not brushing my hair before. Only Aspen spoke to me throughout the whole thing congratulating me on my success and helping me fit into my dress. She was brilliant with the design and I complimented every inch of it. From the flowery design at the top to the mockingjays sewn into the hem. Then she gave me my sun necklace. I remembered Celeste had the exact same one in the games, and it only brought back horrible memories.

"Most victors never talk much when they get back from the arena." Aspen said styling my hair.

"There's not much to talk about, it's a bit painful to talk about." I said.

"Keeping it in won't help either. It's better to just let it all out. That's what us stylists are here for." She said applying my make-up.

"It's just…painful." I said. There was nothing else to say. No other words that would help me describe the pain in my chest right now. Unless I could rewind time and never have this happen, the memories would haunt me throughout my life.

"I understand, there's nothing else you can say." She said bringing a mirror to my face so I could see the work she has done. I looked like an angel or a ghost. I touched the rhinestones that surrounded my cheek. The design was beautiful, and it was perfect for the final interview. After that, I would take my victory tour, and then back home where I belong. In the safety of district 11, and back to Ruven and mother. I got up form my chair and hugged Aspen. She was the only one close I could talk to, until I got home.

"Let's go, they'll be waiting for you." She said leading me through the doors back to the theatre for my interview. I sat across form Ceaser on a bright colored couch.

"Let's congratulate our victor everyone!" Ceaser cheered clapping. The rest of the audience clapped along with him. I waved and smiled at everyone like Aspen told me to.

"It must have been a rough two weeks for you Camellia. But you made it out alive and in health." He said.

"It was pretty rough out there. Lots of surprises waiting for you around the corner." Is said smiling. 'Surprises like watching your best friend and fiancé die a brutal death and going through the pains of starvation and dehydration' I said in my head.

"You did great for a girl in your district. Let's watch some recaps of your days in the arena." Ceaser said turning on a big screen behind us. It was able to show two weeks in only five minutes. From the blood bath to my black out. I almost felt sick watching Lei stab my ankle with the knife, and then seeing the same knife pierce her eye. The crowd cheered at every gruesome scene. It showed me killing the girl form seven and jumping over the waterfall. I still wasn't sure that was real and was more certain Marcus dragged me in with him. I wouldn't willingly jump over a hundred foot waterfall into a river unless was possessed. I watched Celeste fall out of the tree and land on her back, then her final goodbyes. I remembered Elliot and had to make sure I talked to him during my victory tour. Then the final scene when Lei threw the knife at Marcus. I watched his face turn white then fall. I looked away trying to hide my tears. Then I listened to his final words.

"You are beautiful Camellia." He said to me. I wiped away my tears and faced Ceaser not realizing the video had ended. Ceaser and the audience were clapping and cheering. I smiled at everyone and blew kisses trying to act strong and tough.

"What an amazing video right?" Ceaser said.

"It was very detailed wasn't it?" I said smiling.

"Every piece of your time in five minutes." He said. "Time to wrap things up, anything special you want to say to the millions of people watching you at home?" he asked. I sat up and looked straight into the camera.

"I'm alive and I won." Is said with the straightest face I could possibly make at the moment considering I'm feeling like crawling under a rock and crying until my eyes bleed. A buzzer went off and Ceaser and everyone else got up and started heading out. Ceaser shook my hand and congratulated me. Aspen took me by my hand and led me out. As soon as we were out of sight, I started crying my eyes out.

"It's all okay Camellia. You're alive and that' all that matters." She said rubbing my back.

"Tomorrow they will be starting you're tour and then you'll be able to go home in peace." She said. "I need to ready your preparations for leaving, tomorrow will be the last time I see you." She said. I got up form my bed and ran into her arms.

"Thank you so much for everything." I said.

"Thank you." She said letting me go and exiting my room. I walked back to my bed and just sat there thinking. There wasn't much to think about except the games. Hundreds of thoughts ran through my head. Marcus is dead, Celeste is dead, I won the Hunger Games, my true love is dead dead dead. I lie down in my bed still fully dressed in my outfit. I closed my eyes and dreamt of home. Of being in my house with my brother. But when I turned around, Ruven was replaced by Marcus. I bolted up in bed and looked around rubbing my eyes. The sun was up and I could hear the sound of capitol people running around bellow me. Today I would be going on my tour, starting at one and ending in twelve. I got up and changed into the cloths waiting for me. Just a simple skirt and blouse, when I walked outside, Aspen was waiting against the wall with my shoes.

"Ready?" She asked.

"Ready." I said walking down the hall and to the trains waiting for us. And soon we were off, beginning the tour.

We paraded form district to district smiling and waving at the strangest of people. I smiled at everyone, even the one who glared at me with disrespecting eyes, and I knew they wish that their own children had won. When we reached district five, I found Celeste's family instantly. There were dozens of children surrounding her coffin. Probably her younger siblings or cousins. I gave them my best and said I was sorry for their lost.

"Celeste was very close to me, and if it wasn't me who won, I would have wanted her to." I said. One of the younger girls, with the same hair and eyes as Celeste came up and hugged me.

"Thank you miss." She said when she released me. A woman around the age of fifty came up through the crowd of children holding something under and handkerchief.

"We saw how kind you were to our Celeste, and she would have wanted you to have this." She said reveling the sun necklace that Celeste had worn. I picked it up and held it in my hands.

"Thank you." I said hugging the women. I knew that she was Celeste's mother and as I looked behind her I saw an older boy looking into the coffin. I walked through the children and towards the coffin. Inside, I saw Celeste wearing a beautiful white dress, and her spine looked as if there were no injury.

"You must be Elliot" I said looking up at the boy. He was taller than me, and much stronger. His brown hair was covering his blue eyes, which I could see were watering.

"She wanted to tell you she loved you, but you probably already knew that form watching." I said.

"I saw everything, I wished, and still do, that I could rewind time and volunteer, to be with her one final time." he said brushing her hair away from her face. The gesture reminded me of Marcus and I smiled.

"She would have wanted to here." I said. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Thank you." He said. I turned around and walked off back to the train. Seeing the other districts wasn't as painful. I didn't know many people. When we arrived at seven, I went to the girl's coffin. She was the girl I killed out of mercy when I was a career. I learned her name was Thaliana, and that she too was going to be married soon. I cried for her and gave her family and boyfriend my best. District twelve was the most awkward one of all. Lei's family would glare and smirk at me. Now I knew where Lei got the natural angry look, must have run in the family. But they were all as beautiful as her. She had three older sisters. All of them looked just like her. But I wouldn't dare go over to her coffin, so I just gestured in their direction. Soon I was back on the train to district eleven. Where I would be free of the cameras and be able to go back to my life. But I knew nothing would ever be the same as before. I wouldn't be able to live without Marcus. When we finally arrived, I ran off the train and into the arms of my brother. He almost squeezed the life out of me. But I squeezed just as hard back.

"I knew you would come back. How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I'll live." I said wiping a tear from my eyes before anyone could see. He took me by my hand and walked me over to the coffin. Inside I saw the glowing face of my once husband. I touched his hair and his face. Then gave him a final kiss before turning around and walking home. No turning around. No turning back. I had finally said goodbye and let go. I was free.


	22. Chapter 22

EPILOUGE:

Camellia grew up and was a victor and mentor to other tributes entering the arena. She lived with her brother and mother in the victor house. She would still have nightmares and dreams about the games. She did as instructed by Marcus during his final goodbyes and remarried. She had one child, a boy, who she named Marcus. Her new husband knows about him, and every night, Camellia sleeps with the only picture she had of her and Marcus.

Around twenty years later, Camellia had mentored a twelve year old girl Rue. Rue had died in the arena, but her ally Katniss Everdeen had started a rebellion that would alter the course of the Hunger Games. Soon they ended, and there was a war between the Capitol and the rebels. Camellia joined the rebels to avenge everyone in the games who she had to watch die. All the children who were killed. She helped with a bombing at the capitol. Even though it killed more children, Camellia continued to work for the rebels and spy to get important data plans, but was sadly killed during the process.

When Camellia was entering one of the districts factories to get weapons and supplies for other soldiers, there was a bombing and Camellia and hundreds of others, were killed. There was a memorial for her and the others, and Camellia was buried next to her first love. Marcus.


End file.
